Hidden Life
by PipeyMonster
Summary: Aya is the main character in the story. A deadly girl with a secret that no one knows. From a villages that no one has ever heard of. Hiding a life that the people soon to find out from battling, and by the way she acts. Love, lust, and hate define her life in the Hidden Leaf. OCxSasuke :3. First FanFic be nice! Read and review. No Flames Please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was running though the woods. I sensed that something was happening to the village. My Mom got in my head. _"Aya.. Run!" _It rang in my head till I couldn't hear her in my head anymore. I stopped and looked back. I couldn't sense her anywhere. "Mom…?...MOM!" I yelled taking two steps forward. Then my dad got in my head. _"Aya.. Go east there's a road that will take you to the Hidden leaf village. We'll come get you when thing's are clear."_ His voice was gone. So I did what my dad told me to. He knew I was tough enough to take care of myself. After all I came from a famous clan. Then my mom came in my head. _"Aya when you get to the village change your last name. And don't use your eyes.. I know you like using them but, for know don't." "But mom-" "Aya.. you have to. Your safety is everything. We love you honey.. See you as soon as we can."_ Then she was gone. "I love you guy's to." I said looking up in the sky. So I kept walking. I was only 15. My Birthday was in 4 week's. So I was excited. I get to the gates and the two guards let me though. One wanted me to fallow to see the Hokage but I was fine. In a second I was gone. I knock on the door. "Come in" I opened the door to a lady sitting in the chair. "Ah Aya I was waiting for you to arrive." I looked at her confused while shutting the door. I walk toward her. "How did you know I was coming-" She pointed out the window. I walked over. Opened the window and saw my wolf. "Ryu?" Ryu looked at me and winded. I jumped out the window and hugged him. "Aya.. Ryu ran here to give me a message around his neck. That's know I knew. You can live here." She said walking to the window. I looked at her and nodded. "I'm Lady Tsunade." "Please to met you my lady." I said with a cute smile. She smiled at me while sitting at her deck. All of a sudden the door swung open. With a guy in a ninja outfit. Holding a kid that had an orange outfit on. "Sorry my lady but, I found Naruto going on a mission. On his own." He said dropping him. "Ow! Iruka! That hurt!" The boy said getting up. I turned around. My long blonde hair down oh most to my waist, move to the side. My aqua blue eyes staring at him. The boy looked at me and thought I looked like something that he never seen before.

(Naruto's POV)

While Iruka sensei dropped me on the ground I looked up seeing a girl turn her head. I kept looking at her while getting up. She looked so cute. Her face looked like angels carved it. Her outfit fit her curves so well. I looked up and down from her face to feet. I couldn't stop staring at her. Her eyes were piercing at me. They had a black ring around her eyes. Green and Blue in the middle. Her eyelashes were as dark as night. Long with a little hit of black eye shadow/eyeliner.

(My POV)

The boy never stopped staring at me. But I could read his mind. What he was saying was cute. I walked over to the boy and my hand went out. "Hi. I'm Aya." I said with a smile. He blushed but kept it cool. And shock my hand. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki!" He said with a grin. "Naruto why don't you show Aya around before you both go the meting." Tsunade said with a smile. So Naruto and I walked out of the office.

(Iruka's POV)

As the girl and Naruto walked out of the door. I looked at Tsunade. "My lady who was that?" "Iruka.. We need to talk."

(My POV)

As Naruto and I were walking around I saw a lot of new faces. It was nice meting new people. So we sat on a near by bench to rest "So Aya! Were did you come from?" Naruto asked putting his hands behind his head. I looked at him shocked. I couldn't tell him too much about me. But he seemed like a person to trust. But I couldn't tell him where I came from. "Well Naruto I'm traveling here to see the sitting's" "Wait so your not here to stay? "No Naruto I'm here for maybe a month or two." "Aw that's sad," He said putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and put my hand on his hand. He looked at me shocked. And pulled away. And sat up fast. "What Naruto?" I looked at him confused. "You didn't hit me" "And why would I do that Naruto." "Idk" he said looking at the ground. "You're a girl? Arnt you supposed to hit guy's that touch you?" "Naruto I don't hit unless I'm in battle or I get ticked off." I said with a smile. I got up and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. He grabbed my hand and ran to the meting with me still holding his hand. I walked in at saw only a few people. There was a good number of boy's. I signed at the sit of it. Naruto let go of my hand and walked to his seat. I shut the door behind me. There was a slit slam to it, and all the boys looked up at me. I blushed so hard covering my face. I walked to a table that no one was at. Took a seat. I looked down to fix my shoe when I looked up and saw all the boys by me winking and asking what my name was. A boy walked in, in a white shirt that cut down the middle. His chest was nice and hard. You could tell he was ripped. Walked in and looked like he was 16. I blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Sasuke POV)

As I walked in, there was a group of guy's around one of the tables. So I wanted to know what was going on. As I saw who they were around. I saw a girl being flirted with. The girl was cute. Her outfit fit her. She looked liked a princess. Her eyes were so amazing they were like the moon. I could stare in her eyes all day. She was also hot. That was a bonus. I shock my head. What was I thinking do I like her? No I can't. She wore a pink tank top with a haft cut black shirt that was a short sleeve and a mini black shirt. And little hot high heels. Well she seemed to be old enough to be developed. And I mean really developed. She also wore a heart shaped necklace. It looked old.

(My POV)

"Hey beauty you what to take a ride on the Kiba train?" Said a boy sitting on the table. I looked at him and blushed. I sat up and put my hands on the edge of the table. I was leaning in front of him. While my butt was in the air. I sensed the boy's looking at it but I was only focused on the boy in front of me. The boy eyes were glued to my cleavage on my chest as I bet over. Didn't mind it too much, but needed these boy's off my tail. Slowly reaching up putting my hands on his chest to make it seemed like I wanted to, he shivered. He gave me a flirt smile. "You know.. Your really cute" I said with a coy look. Rubbing my hands on his chest down his shoulder's to his strong arms. He swallowed hard. Massaging my hands back up to his chest. How he was getting the nerv. I gripped his shirt. He soon saw me smirking. "But.." I said and pushed him off the table. The boys laughed. I sat back in my chair and crossed my legs with my hands playing with my hair from behind. "Why did you do that for?" Asked Kiba getting off the ground, brushing himself off. "Your cute. But, you're just not my tip. Besides" I said crossing my arms. With a flirt look on my face. "I'm not here to have a relationship. I'm here to become a ninja." I said standing up and moving away from the crowded. I looked at a table and saw the same boy with the white shirt. He looked like the type that wouldn't pull anything on me. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked a little shy, biting my bottom lip. He looked at me with no emotion. But he smirked a little. "Sure" He said leaning back on his chair with his arms crossed with a foot up. I sat down and looked out the window thinking. I sensed a lot of guy's staring at me. I turned around with my eyes with a coy look. I winked at them, blowing a little kiss. They fell back on their chairs. I smirked looking back out the window. Soon the door flung open revealing with a lot of girl's. "SASUKE!" They all said. A loud annoyed moan come from the boy next to me. I looked at him. "So guessing your name is Sasuke" "Yea… I'm thinking of changing it." "Na that's a hot name it suits you." I said with a smile. He looked at me a little shocked. But smirked. "The only way you can get rid of them. Is transform into an ugly nerd. With bucked teeth and baggie pant's. Wearing tuna colon." He laughed a little. "I might have to do that some day." He said with a smirk. I close my eyes and thinking about my family. They had to be coming soon. "What are you doing sitting by my Sasuke-kun!" An annoyed girls voice in front of me. "Go away Karin.." Sasuke said annoyed. "Get out of my seat! You annoying twit!" She said slamming her hands on the table. "Does it have your name on it?" I looked up at her ticked off a bit. "Yea it does,... turn around" I turned around and saw her name on the chair. *That wasn't there a second ago* "You don't have to move she has-" "She has the power to make things appear" I butted in signing. Sasuke looked at me shocked. "Know did you?" Karin said stepping back. The whole class was shocked that I knew that. I wasn't shocked. Thinking that would work to get her off my back for sitting next to Sasuke. But she changed the subject. I felt force pull on my necklace. My eyes shot open to see Karin grab it. "Wow this necklace is old, but it's beautiful. I want it." She said yanking it harder. I grabbed her wrist. My cute angel face went from cold devil look. "Let go…" With a cold voice. It made the class shiver with fear. Sure enough that didn't make her let go. She yanked harder. "If you don't let go of it. You're going to wound up being dead…" With a colder voice. "What you going to do about it you ugly weak girl!" She broke it off. In a flash of light I sprung like a jungle cat going after the prey. I grabbed her by her neck breaking the table in front of me in haft. She lost her breath from the impact. "Am I weak now… Karin…" chocking her. Someone grabbed me. Then the door sung open.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Sasuke POV)

I was still in shock that she knew what powers Karin had. That was amazing. She was one amazing girl. *Wait what? Guh.. I can't like her..*As Karin was grabbing the angels necklace. I was about to bud in and stop her. All of a sudden she leaped out of her sit and pinned Karin down. Every one got up and jumped to where Karin was. I jumped and went to go grab the girl off of Karin. I grabbed her. She felt really hot. Then the door swung open.

(My POV)

As I was being grabbed my Sasuke. His strong arms around my waist were lifting me off of Karin with no problem. The sensei walked in and saw the crowed. It was the sensei that was in Tsuande's office. "I didn't get your name" Sauske asked lifting me up to my feet. "Aya." I said with a smile. Sasuke blushed but then he smirked. So I walked to my set.

(Sasuke POV)

As Aya smiled at me. Her body tempature went back to normal. From a sweet girl to a devil look. This girl seems to have a past. That necklace must mean something to her.

(My POV)

Iruka sensei came to the front of the class. "So class I see you met the new girl." Iruka said looking at me. "Well sensei to them I'm like a shiny new toy." I said with a smirk. Iruka laughed. "Well you are hot." Kida said looking at me with a wink. Sasuke looked at Kiba with a death glare. As Iruka was talking. I sensed Sasuke staring at me. "You know if you take a picture. It will last longer." I said turning my head to look at him. Sasuke looked away. I turned away and found girl's looking at me. I rolled my eyes and smirked. The chalkboard had two erasers on them. They came flying off the board into the girl's eyes. Nailed them right in the face. I smirked. They freaked out. They thought it was a ghost. "GHOST!" They both yelled. Running out of the classroom. Iruka had an amine sweat drop on his face. "Aya.. Seems to me that we all ready have teams but your skill level is outstanding. So the Hokage has designed to put in with team 7." "What!" Yelled a girl with pink hair. Another girl yelled "What!" This one had blonde hair in a ponytail. I already had an annoyed face. I signed. "Iruka-sensei!" Yelled someone at the door. "We need you outside for a minute" "Class I'll be right back. Aya? I want you to watch over the class while I'm gone." He said has he walked out of the door. "So Aya.. You want to get some Ramen after class?" Said one of the boy's. I was playing with my necklace that Mai broke off. I gripped it in my hand bringing my head down. My bangs covering my face. Small tear came crawling down my face. A small sniff came from me. "No…" I said still with my head down. Sasuke noticed my voice changed a bit. Naruto on the other hand was talking to Shikamaru and noticed my voice changed. He said later to Shikamaru and walked down by me. "Aya? You ok?" I wiped my face and looked at Naruto with a smile. To show that I didn't have a problem. "Yes Naruto. I'm fine." Naruto still didn't think I was all right. But he hugged me and whispered in my ear. "You, me, Ramen? My treat." I looked at him and smiled. He nodded and walked away. I put my head in my hands. Then all of a sudden some annoying girl yelled my name. "Ay-duh?." She said with a bratty tone. "What Mai ya-want-a-be?" I said turning around annoyed. "I chanellge you to a battle. After school. To prove your weak." "Ha you just want to get back at me for pinning you down." She looked at me pissed. "No!" I smirked. "Fine after school. At 3 sharp got it?" "Deal" She said flipping her brown curled hair. Iruka came back in. Class seemed to take forever. I was daydreaming of my parents coming and getting me. I couldn't sense were they were or anything. I could only sense my wolf. The bell rang I went outside. To the spot Mai and I were going to fight. I saw her. While a lot of people were fallowing behind her. As Mai and I were looking at each other. The people were on the left side of me. "So Ay-Duh, lets make this interesting." Mai said. I put my hand on my hip. "What?" "If I win you are never to mock me. Tell me I'm pretty, Your my slave. And you have to be mean to everyone in the village. And one more thing…" She said putting her hand in the air and waving it around. "You have to kill your pet wolf…" I looked at her pissed with clenching my fist. "How do you know about him!" She laughed. "You think you're the only one that knows the peoples bio's" I tear fell down my face. The guys looked at me with worried looks. "Mai t-that was mean." Said Hinata. "What? So I don't care? She think she walk all over me and mock me in front of my boyfriend?" "Mai I'm not your boyfriend!" Yelled Sasuke. "Fine if that's how you want to play fine" I said with a smirk. I did an evil laugh. She looked at me scared. "W-What wa-s that?!" "Ha. If I win you have to built a hole in the ground and live there for a week. No shower. And you have to ignore Sasuke for a good month. Oh and your drama group that talked about me in class. Will have to live in the hole with you. While my wolf keeps an eye on you.." "What! That's not fare!" "Shut up! You wanted me to kill my wolf. That's the only family I have right know!" She looked shocked at me back to the people then me again. "What you to chicken? From the minute I saw you, you are really ticking me off…" "F-fine.. Let's fight." Mai said coming at me. I crossed my arms. The class looked at me. "Aya?! What are you doing!" Naruto yelled. I looked at Mai. "Sand Gridding Jutsu!" I yelled. They looked at Mai. She stopped in her tracks. "What? I can't move!" She said screaming looking at her feet. She heard something coming from the sky. She looked up and saw me. I had a punch in my hand. I punched her into the ground. Leaving a big crater. I landed on my feet. I smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Hidden Life

(Naruto POV)

As Aya was fighting with Mai. I saw that Sauske showed emotion in his face when Aya said her wolf was her only family. Sasuke knew what Aya was talking about. But if Aya loses she will have to kill her wolf. I got worried. I even saw her pissed for the first time. That was scary.

(My POV)

As I looked at the hole I made I walked away. "W-were you t-think your g-going?" Mai said coming out of the hole. I turned around. *Dang it…* I thought eyeing her. Soon I got annoyed Changing my eyes to black eye with red, and black in the pupil area. The guys couldn't see my eyes but Mai saw me open my eyes and saw different color. She gasped before she could say anything I was behind her. I closed my eyes.

(Naruto POV)

As Mai got out of the hole I looked over at Aya. She was scarier as ever. But the fact was that Mai broke her necklace. So I guess she deserved it. Mai all of a sudden gasped. I blinked then before I new it Aya was behind her. How can she be that fast if she's only 15? I was shocked my self.

(My POV)

"What are you?" Mai said in shock. "Your worse nightmare." I whispered in her ear. Her eyes went in shock. Before Mai knew it she was flying across the plain. Wacked a tree and it broke. She got up wiped her mouth. She looked at her hand. Blood was dripping off. "No one has ever let me bleed my own blood!" Mai said pissed and giving me the death glare. "Hn" I said crossing my arms with a smirk. "It's about time someone did.." I said looking at her. Her face turned pale. I could tell she didn't like it very much. A bone crushing sound came from Mai. "Ah!" She screamed in pain. Holding her left arm. "Finally.." I said crossing my arms. The people on the side were shocked. "What did you say?" Mai said looking at me from the ground. "I'm surprised that you finally felt that after I punched you." "What do you mean!" "Your blood in your left arm is gone." She even got paler. "So! I can still use it!" "Trying using your left arm!" I yelled back. She bit her bottom lip. She looked at her left arm. She grabbed a kunai and throws it with her left arm. The kunai went right in the ground under her. She had a sick look on her face. So I fell to the ground. I was shaking in pain. Mai looked at me and smirked. She poof it was a substations. The real her come out of the hole. "Wow Aya you are stupid.." She said putting her hand on her hip. I looked at her from the ground. I had a shocked look on my face. She grabbed her kunai out of her back pocket and put it to my neck cutting it a bit. "Give up?" she said smirking at me. I smirked. She looked shocked. I turned to water. She backed up a little. Something came flying out of the woods. It was 4 trees coming from North, South, East, and West. She looked scared. She jumped up and the 4 trees crashed together. She fell back on her feet and looked around. She stood by another water puddle. Something grabbed her by the ankle. She screamed and jumped away. Something was forming from the puddle. It was the real me. "I'm not the only one that can subitotion myself idiot." She looked at me scared. My hand went over the other water puddle. The water was coming up from the ground to my hand. She backed up in shock. "Water style! Rise of the Dragons!" A water dragon came off my hand and the puddle. It grabbed Mai and plugged her in the crater I made. The dragons made a lake and she sunk to the bottom. I smiled walked away. The guys were in shock. But cheered. One of them Mais brother ran and dived in the water to get his sister. I grabbed my bag and walked passed Sasuke. I looked up in his eyes. I was only a few inches shorter then him. I smiled at me and he smirked. He was happy that Mai would leave him alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Hidden Life

I disapearded to the training grounds to met my team. I was the first one there. Even though they were at the battlefield yet. So I sat on a log and crossed my legs. I tried to send a connetion to my family. But no response. I couldn't sense them anywhere. I still could only sense my wolf. The wind was starting to pick up. I had a worried look on my face. Wind to me was not a good sign. Mean's there was a storm coming soon. As I looked at the sky I seen 1 figure coming my way. It was Sasuke, figures. As he walked toward me, he seemed like a mess. I laughed a little. "Look's like someone had fun." I said with a smirk. He gave me an evil look. His shirt had scratches on it. Pant's dirty. And red lipstick on his cheek. He walked toward me and leaned against a tree. "Here let me help you." I got up and walked toward him. He looked at me with no emotion with his hands in his packet. I tried not to blush. But I kept it cool. I put my hands on his chest. He smirked down at me. Know I was starting to blush. I looked away closing my eyes. *Why did he have to smirk!* I thought looking away. I looked back at Sasuke. His eyes were so amazing. But cold at the same time. A shiver went down my spine. He smirked harder. I could see his teeth. His smirk was so hot looking. It made me blush harder. "Sasuke…Stop smirking.." I looked into his eyes. Still looking down at me. "Why?" He said still smirking. "I'm making you nervous." "What?!" I said a little pissed. But it was true. "Yournotmakingmenervous. WhywouldIbenervous?" I said that so fast I didn't how what I said. "Aya…" He said putting his hands down my waist. I was getting more nervous. *Man he's good!* I growled at him. I thought that would help. But he pulled me closer to him. I could feel his body heat. I just wanted to cuddle in his arms and stay there. He was warm, protective. I didn't what this feeling to go away. But, I had to do something to get him away. An idea popped in my head. I closed my eyes. Soon later I heard annoying girl voices yelling Sasuke. Sasuke let go of me and ran the other way. I moved out of the way of the girls as they chased Sauske. As the girls were chasing Sasuke, Naruto walked toward me. "What's going on?" I looked up at Naruto. "The girls found Sasuke. So there chasing him. "They were all the way in town? How they get here so fast?" I looked at Naruto shocked. *Oh no I can't tell him what's going on* "Aya?" "Well maybe they sniffed Sauske out. He is wearing colon." I said getting more tensed up. I tell him more he was going to think I'm a freak or something. Should I tell him? He seems like a guy you can really trust. After all he was the only guy that didn't cling to me. What am I saying! Mother told me that I couldn't tell anyone who I am. Why was this so hard. "Hey guy's!" I turned around and it was Sakura. She was waving and running toward Naruto and I. "What's going on? These girl's were all the way in town? I saw them when I left-" "Hey guy's sorry I'm late." We all turn around to see Kakashi walking and reading his book. Thank god it was Kakashi. I don't know how much more questions I can take. Kakashi was about to ask a question about Sasuke. But I couldn't take it. "Omg! What's that! It ran in the bushes!" I yelled pointing at the bushes. They ran toward the bushes. I followed behind them. "There's nothing here" Sakura said looking up at me. I tensed up more. "Your not looking hard enough!" I clenched my fist at them. I looked over at Sasuke losing his breath. I bit my bottom lip. *Crap…wait* A snap echoed though the woods. Everyone looked at me. "Was that you that snapped?" Naruto asked. "What's….going on?" I turned around it was Sasuke. *Pant…Pant* He was still trying o catch his breath. "Aya said theirs something in the wood's." Sakura said looking at Sasuke. She giggled at the sit of him. "Look away Sakura…" Sasuke said giving her a glare. She looked away. I could tell she liked him to. A disappointing look came over her face. I looked at Sasuke and gave him a death glare. He looked a little shocked at me. I looked away from him. Sakura looked at me in surprise that I did that. I didn't care. I kept looking. A figure pushed through us knocking us over. Something grabbed my hand before I fell. Sakura was also dangling above the ground. I looked behind me it was Sasuke. Naruto grabbed Sakura. Kakashi was up in a tree. "What was that?" Sakura said while Naruto was bring her to her feet. "Idk.." I said still dangling. Kakashi jumped forward while Naruto and Sakura walked forward to see what that was. I was pulled forward hard. I waked into Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at me. His glanced moved down and noticed a scratch on my arm. 3 lines looked like an animals cut. I looked down and noticed. "Oh" I said moving my eyes back to him. "Sasuke I'm fine, don't worry about it." I moved away from him. A small crush came from my foot. Sasuke moved passed me. I bent down. My eyes widened, it was a sword. I was rubbing the dirt off and noticed it had a clan symbol on it. With my eye's still widened. I just stood there without moving an inch. "Aya.. You all right?" Sasuke asked anxious. I shook my head. "Yea I'm fine." "WOLF!" Sakura yelled. I looked at Sasuke. We both nodded jumped and ran toward Sakura. "Sakura what is it?" I asked envious. She was shaking in fear. Her hand raised up pointing. I looked over and saw the wolf. Naruto grabbed three kunais. "Naruto wait-!" It was late he threw them at the white wolf. I panicked a glow was coming from the sword in my hand. I looked down. *Hmmm….* The wolf just stood there and let the kunais come toward it. Naruto was having a smile appear on his face. Something hit the tree and blocked the kunias from hitting the wolf. "What?" Naruto asked confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Hidden Life

(Sasuke POV)

As I was watching Naruto grab a kunai. Aya made a sound for Naruto to stop but it was to late. Then something clicked in my mind. That must be Aya's wolf that Mai wanted her to kill later on today. But why isn't it not by her like Kidas dog is? I was getting to wonder if Aya is going though something. But what, I want to get down to the bottom of this. Soon the kunais stopped it hit something. I looked down at Aya. The sword wasn't in her hand. I gazed over to the wolf and saw the sword on the tree. With a light coming off of it.

(My POV)

I threw the sword to save the wolf. He glaced and me and nodded his head. I signed and walked over to the wolf. I grabbed the sword from the tree. Naruto looked at me confused. "Aya, why did you save the wolf for?" Sakura said curious. "Remember what Mai said at the battle field about a wolf." I said petting him on the head. "Is that your wolf?" Naruto said moving toward me to get the kunias. I moved my glace from the wolf to Naruto. A small nod came from me. Naruto and Sakura looked guilty. Naruto walked toward me. "What his name?" "Ryu.." I said hugging his neck. Ryu winded a little. "Ryu has been my friend since I was a kid. We did everything together." Let go of his head while leaning against him. "Sorry Aya for what I did." "Naruto its ok. You didn't mean it. I was lucky I had a sword in my hand." I said petting Ryu on the head again.

"Aya that sword glowed when it was in your hand." Sasuke asked me. " Yea, Is it your's? You didn't have a sword before when we met you." Sakura asked confused. "Well…" I said with a depressed face. The wind started to pick up. Ryu growled. My face went shocked and pale. "Aya you all right?" Kakashi asked looking over at me. "Aya, your pale" Naruto asked envious. "How about we call it a day. We have a mission in 5 days because of the festiable." Kakashi said walking away. Sakura walked up to me and touched my forehead. "She needs to so to the hospital!" I shock my head. "No Sakura I'm fine. Ryu we need to go home." "Aya can I swing by your house at 7 then?" "Yea Naruto" I said with a smile. I hoped on Ryu and left.

I ended up at my house. Opened the door and went in. Shut it and signed for relief. I was happy to be away from the questing. Walked to the kitchen threw the keys on the couner. Got juice from the frige poured it in a fancy glass. While I was doing that. Gave Ryu food and water by his bed in the living room. He had a big fluffy round bed size of a queen bed. I could sleep there. I walked to the door throwing my shoes off at the door. The house had a 52 in flat screen TV in the living room. With a sick surround system and the best gaming system. I loved playing games. Movies on the back shelf. Fancy shades on the window shills. With moon beads hanging from them. A 8-person couch sitting in front of the TV with soft long fluff carpet under it. Glass table in the middle with metal design around it. The kitchen was just stunning. Island in the middle with black and white marble couner tops. Giant frig, oven, and stove. Big table space. Stool chairs around table one of the tables. The chairs were so cool. Fluffy cushions on the top. With a fluffy back rest. A chandler hangs over the living room. I jumped to the stairs and ran up to see my room. I swing open the door, beads hanging from the door to. The room was hug. White see through crurites were hanging over my round shaped bed. I ran and jumped on my bed. There were tons of fluffy pillows. My room was hot pink on the walls. To big windows on reach side of the bed. With beads hanging from the trim. A 62 in TV was in front of the wall. Another gaming system was by it. There was a patio with a walk out porch. I got up from the bed and walked out to the porch. The view was just amazing. I closed my eyes and just listen. Ryu came up the stairs and walked by me. He put his paws on top of the railing and did the same thing I did. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ryu.. I think I'm going to like it here." I said looking at him smiling. He howled at me with his tongue hanging out. I crossed my arms on the railing and just looked down. The village looks amazing with the lights lit up and everything. It was just outstanding. It was the same thing back at my old village. Same feeling but, it also felt empty. With only me and Ryu in the village. It was hard because, my family traveled everywhere together. We never split up. I always had some guards come with me on missions. But this time I'm alone. I was a jewel to the village. They needed me and I need them. But why would they leave me alone by myself? I still didn't get it.

"Crap!" I said running to my closet. Ryu looked at me confused. "I have a date-" "I mean a dinner with a friend." I said catching myself. I tried to pick out something nice. I grabbed a pink low-cut shirt, with a black tank top under it. With jean shorts. I sure was showing come cleavage with that shirt. But, I liked the shirt. I put hopped earrings, in that were silver. Grabbed my silver flip-flops and ran out my door. The stairs were not the normal straight down one's. These had a little curve on the railing. So I slide on my butt down the railing. Landing to my feet on the bottom. I barely used the stairs at my old house. I slide down or jumped up. Ran to the door and swung it open.

There was Naruto with his hand up about to knock. He was wearing a black shirt with an orange black jacket. But, wasn't zipped. With hole jean pant's and sneakers. He looked hot, from my point of view.


	7. Chapter 7

(Naruto POV)

I was walking to go see Aya to have some Raman. I was really nervous. But, I never was nervous around a girl. Just her. I made sure I looked my best for her. After all she was like an angel when I first saw her. All the boys were after her, which I was never going to have a chance. But, I happy she said yes to have Raman with me. As I was getting closer to her house, I was like a castle! It was so big. Swallowed hard reaching for the door. All a sudden it swung open. There was Aya putting on her shoes. She looked up at me with her beautiful blue aqua eyes. It sent chills though my spine. She looked beautiful.

(My POV)

As I was looking at Naruto he seemed like he was nervous. But, he didn't seem to hit on me. But, he might be in shock because my house is so big. "Are you ready to go Aya?" Naruto asked calming but, with a smile. I smiled back locking my door and walking down the steps. As we were walking the moon was so big and white. "Aya, you look really pretty in the moon light." I looked over at Naruto and saw he had a coy look on his face. I blushed a little.

"Thanks Naruto" I said with a smile. "Hey Naruto?" "Yes Angel- I mean Aya! Omg! I'm so sorry I meant Aya! I swear!" Naruto said freaking out while bracing himself. Waiting for a hit. I looked at him shocked. "Naruto.. Ha Its fine." He looked at me confused. Then he realized I wasn't going to hit him. "Really? But, why? I mean your mean to all the boy's?" "Yes, but they cling to me and ask me out. Like really fast." "But, I did ask you out for Raman." He asked nervous. "Naruto.. You asked me in a friend way. When Mai broke my necklace. You seen that I was upset. So you came over and asked me if I was ok. Then asked me to go with you to Ramen. So seeing that you were a good friend to ask me. That's why I said yes," I said with a smile.

Naruto smiled down at me. "So I'm guessing you is my friend?" "While see Naruto." "What do you mean? You don't want me to?" "Oh I want you to. But, more like my best friend" "Well in that case I'm happy to be your best friend Aya." I smiled at him. As we were walking you can tell both of us were enjoying the spring weather. It was a nice night to go star watching. I kept looking at Naruto to figure him out. I mean he doesn't seem to have a lot of friends. But, he can't be evil? By looking at Sasuke he doesn't seem to have a heart. And Naruto he's always so happy. I couldn't get that weird feeling off my mind that Naruto had a past. But, what was it! He's like me in a way. Happy but, hiding something. I could tell Sasuke had a past. But, I'm to scared to ask him. Even though he's a flirt. But, only to me he is? What am I saying? I can't like him.

I was so anger that my fist stared to clench. Thinking of the idea it made me mad. Soon I felt something warm and wet coming from my hand. Sure enough I clenched to hard. Blood slid down my hand. The sooner my parents get me. The sooner people would stop asking me questions!

(Naruto's POV)

As we were walking down the street I came to think who Aya really was. I mean the way she fought Mai, and the sword in the woods. She said the Ryu was her only family. But, if that was her only family then why isn't she like Sasuke? I started to wonder. Maybe she's like me in a way? Sad and lonely inside. But, everybody is loving you for who you are on the outside. I'm thinking on asking her about her past. But, then again she's not here forever. She said we were friends but I think I can trust her on the things that happened in my life. But what if she says I'm a monster? I can't let that happen again. All I did to get up to this point. Having good friends. I sure don't want to end up like I was as a kid. Trying to get people to notice me. For all the pranks I did. Maybe I should ask her.

(My POV)

I started to get less angry. Which was a good thing for me. "Hey look! It's down there! I'll race yea?" "Your on, ready? Go!" I ran passed him. "Hey! That's cheating!" Naruto said chasing after me. I seen he was catching up to me but keeping a distance. Looking back at him sticking my tongue at him. Looking at me with a shocked look. He started speeding up after me. This was really fun, is been a while since I was having a race with a friend. Now Naruto and I were neck and neck. Both acting like race house speeding up trying to get a head of each other. Slowing down a bit he ran passed me and made it to the ramen shop. "Yes I won! In your face Aya!" Naruto screamed at me with joy. Smiling at him, making my way to sit down and eat. "Order what you want Aya, my treat remember?" I looked at him with a smile. As we started eating I heard someone coming are way.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said turning around in his chair smiling at him. Sasuke looked at him a little annoyed. "Hey idiot." He said looking at him. "Hey Sasuke you want to join us for ramen?" I asked smiling at him. "No.." He said walking away. "Sasuke's like that Aya. He's very cold hearted." "Has he always been like that?" "Since we were kids we were good friends, till his brother killed his family.." Naruto said looking down at the table. Looking at him shocked. I turned around looking at Sasuke with disappointment. "Aya don't worry about it." Naruto said touching my shoulder. Only pulling his hand back from a shock. "Naruto what is it?" Looking at him confused. "Before I even touched your shoulder I got shocked by something" I looked confused by him but ignored it. "Well Naruto I'm going to head in for the night. Thanks Naruto for the Ramen. I'll buy next time ok?" I said waving good by to him. "Bye Aya! See you tomorrow! You need me to walk you home?" "No Naruto! I'll be fine!"

Walking back home a lone in the dark with streetlights on. I soon realize a cold shiver running down my spine. Having a bad feeling about it. Mind was zoning out trying to figure what it was. Heading to the park were there was barly any streetlights around this time. Walking in the park with trees on each side looking back and forth. A twig snapped behind me. I grabbed my kunai out of my back pocket. "Relax its just me." Sasuke said walking toward me. "Aya.. Can I ask you a guestion?"


End file.
